


Punish

by Anonymous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortan Joe wants the Splendid Angharad punished, and it's up to Furiosa to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish

There was no time to catch her breath and unwind after coming back from the road. A pup was waiting to let her know that Immortan Joe wanted to speak with her. 

“Furiosa, I have a task for you.”

Furiosa waited with bowed head. Joe liked to hear his own voice. 

But today he got right to the point. “The most beautiful and beloved of my wives has sought to wound me by marring her beauty. She must be punished, but I can’t bring myself to do it. You will punish her for me.”

It was not the worst thing Furiosa had been asked to do. Far from it. She headed to the vault. 

The women within it immediately recognized why she was there. Miss Giddy pleaded for mercy for the offender, but she knew better than to get in Furiosa’s way when Furiosa seized the Splendid Angharad and forced her into a small private chamber. 

The Splendid Angharad was defiant, but beneath that there was fear. Furiosa was the most feared of Immortan Joe’s imperators and for good reason.

Furiosa was disgusted by the self-inflicted cuts on the younger woman’s face. She was clearly too foolish to realize that her beauty was an asset. She might hate being one of Joe’s wives, but she’d hate starving and slowly dying of thirst even worse. 

“Bend over and grab your ankles,” she ordered. 

“No. I’m not making it easy for you.”

“The only one you’re making it harder for is yourself,” Furiosa replied. She took off one of her belts and folded it double. 

The Splendid Angharad tried to run from her, but there was nowhere for her to go. Furiosa tackled her to the floor and flipped her over onto her stomach. She pulled down her flimsy white shorts and commenced whipping her ass. 

In between her cries of pain, the Splendid Angharad shouted insults at her. “Monster! You’re a traitor to womankind.” 

That struck a nerve. Furiosa had only been performing the task she was commanded to, but now she was angry. 

“You’re spoiled and arrogant,” she retorted. “You think your life is miserable, but you don’t know what true suffering is. You’ll learn that when Immortan Joe decides you’re barren and useless and casts you out.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” the Splendid Angharad asked, with the beginning of sympathy in her voice.

Furiosa didn’t want her sympathy. She didn’t want her thinking she knew anything about her. Furiosa was an Imperator and the only woman warrior among Joe’s ranks. That was all the Splendid Angharad needed to know about her. 

Furiosa had been tasked with punishing her and she was determined to do her job. However it didn’t seem like the whipping was enough to chastise the Splendid Angharad. She needed further punishment. Her body jerked when Furiosa touched her asshole. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded to know, but the fear in her voice indicated that she knew very well what Furiosa was going to do. 

Furiosa spat on her asshole and began working her finger into her. She fucked her with that one finger for a little while, before adding a second finger and scissoring the two fingers inside the Splendid Angharad. 

The Splendid Angharad didn’t speak, but the occasional moan escaped from her. 

When she’d been promoted to Imperator, Joe had given Furiosa a strap-on dildo as a twisted symbol of her authority. She’d used it a few times on her war boys, usually to reinforce her authority over them. She never knew when she’d need it, so she kept it on her always. Furiosa greased it up now and placed the head at the Splendid Angharad’s asshole. 

She pushed in slowly. She might be tasked with punishing the Splendid Angharad, but she knew that if she seriously hurt her, then she would be the one facing punishment. 

A long, low moan emanated from the Splendid Angharad. Furiosa paused once the full shaft was inside her, giving them both a moment to adjust to it. Then she began fucking her.

She fucked her slowly, with long, deep strokes. The harness was designed in such a way that the base of the dildo stimulated Furiosa as she fucked. She couldn’t help becoming aroused, and as her physical arousal increased, her thoughts became darker. There was something satisfying about fucking Joe’s favorite wife in the ass. There was only one thing that could make it better. 

Furiosa reached around and began rubbing the Splendid Angharad’s clit. 

“No, don’t make me enjoy it!”

But Furiosa was merciless. She kept fucking her gently and playing with her clit while the Splendid Angharad’s hips bucked and she pushed back to meet Furiosa’s thrusts. Furiosa was rewarded with a wordless cry of surrender as the Splendid Angharad came for her. She wanted to come, too, but the strap-on didn’t provide enough stimulation. Furiosa unbuckled it and rubbed at her clit.

The Splendid Angharad raised herself up onto her hands and knees and turned to look at Furiosa. Furiosa thought about making her eat her out, but the thought alone was enough. She came hard, vision blackening before lights burst behind her eyelids. 

“You don’t have to let him make you like him,” the Splendid Angharad was saying, as Furiosa’s senses returned to her. 

It was too late. Furiosa was what she was. She was Imperator Furiosa. 

“I hope for your sake you’ve learned your lesson,” she told the Splendid Angharad. “If I am called on to punish you again, I won’t go so easy on you.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do whatever I could to defy him,” the Splendid Angharad replied. 

Furiosa was beginning to understand why she was Joe’s favorite and it wasn’t because of her beauty, or at least not only because of her beauty. But spirit and beauty wouldn’t save her if she pushed Joe too far. Furiosa had learned that lesson the hard way and it seemed she’d have to teach it to the Splendid Angharad.


End file.
